


Where Were You?

by liionkid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionkid/pseuds/liionkid
Summary: Sam never got out of hell. He was there, and always has been there. Everything he's seen after "getting out," was a dream- or a nightmare.Now Sam tries to readjust to life outside the cage and outside the dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fic,,, Idk how often it'll be updated but I'll try to have it be regular.

Sam's POV  
I was...  
shot.  
I... was... killed?  
Then where...  
where am I... now?  
I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get a grasp of where I was, although it changed nothing. I was surrounded in darkness.  
Darkness... Amara... she... she's dead. Dean killed her right? Yes... then me and Cas... we went back to the bunker. And then...  
That blonde lady. She shot me. I died. Yeah, I remember now... but where am I?  
A yawn escaped my lips and I began to shift a bit from where I was. My arms stretched out a little and my hands felt a cool whispy surface that I immediately processed as grass. My eyes opened slowly then closed again as light flooded my vision. A groan escaped my lips as my head started pounding. My hand reached up and grasped my forehead, sloppily running my fingers through my hair. I attempted once again to open my eyes and succeeded.   
As I squinted my eyes at the light I slowly started to get up off the ground. The pain in my head was still ever present which made me a bit dizzy. I looked around wondering what was happening. Did Cas bring me back again? Maybe Chuck?   
In front of me I saw what looked to be a tombstone and as I turned around I saw many more. I'm in a... graveyard. Wait...  
This... this Stull Cemetery. This is where mom was buried. Why am I here? I was just at the bunker and then-  
"AGH!" I grabbed my forhead in pain and dropped to my knees. My eyes teared up a bit as I winced. What the actual hell is happening!?  
I got back up as the pain slowly dissipated. I looked up at the sky and notice the sun was in the middle of the sky, slowly going west.  
"Shit... okay calm down, Sam," I wispered to myself. "Just... uh... try to call Dean."  
I walked out of the cemetary and jogged up the road untill I saw a run down gas station, the sign out front glowing dimly. I grabbed the door handle and shoved it forward, entering the store.  
The woman at the counter gave me a puzzles look before going back to the comic book like thing she was reading.   
"Hey, do you have a phone here?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.  
"Yeah, over there," she said blankly and pointed to an old gray landline on the back wall. I nodded and smiled again at her before speeding over to it. As I picked up the phone my hand halted on the first number.  
My gaze caught on a small calendar behind the front desk. December...? How long was I out. What... the fuck happened?  
I sucked in a small breath before I set the phone back onto the receiver.   
"N-no," I whispered just quiet enough for the lady across the room not to hear me above the unfamiliar pop song playing on the radio. God... I just gotta stay calm.  
My breath quickened as I once again grabbed the phone. I punched in the number I knew from heart. It ringed twice before I heard a small click and the voice I knew for my entire life replied in a tired, groggy tone.  
"Hello?"


End file.
